


Pokemon Battle Lemons

by MarvelRenDCMegaCap12232



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi, Yuri, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelRenDCMegaCap12232/pseuds/MarvelRenDCMegaCap12232
Summary: What do trainer do after battles? This collection of lemons featuring both Trainer X Pokemon and Trainer X Trainer tries to answer that, mostly including Gym Leaders and Elite Four members, excepts Yaoi, Yuri, straight and Futa requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was uploaded on Fanfiction.Net, but that was me, secretly coming back.

n Battle Lemons, this lemon collection features any type of trainer x trainer or trainer x Pokemon lemon, no matter if it's yuri, yaoi or straight, however, this will mostly have either Elite Four members or Gym Leaders.

I accept requests.

And for the record, every underage character has been aged up to at least 18

One down, four to go - Red X Lorelei

Yes! Celebrated Red, it was going to be a uphill battle against the rest of them, but for now the first Elite Four member. The Ice type trainer didn't look surprised at all. She returned her Pokemon to her Pokeball. Now it was time for Red's other award which was something Lorelei hadn't experienced in a long time. "Congratulations, you won, I'm not that surprised, but, before you enter that next room, I have another award to give you which I'm sure you'll know all about," smiled Lorelei.

This wasn't the first time Red had experienced this, he thought to himself, "Geez, even the Elite Four do this?" but it was a pleasant surprise as Lorelei walked up to him, he thought, "Wait... why am I complaining?" Lorelei put her hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him down to the ground. Smiling at Red, Lorelei began stroking his clothed crotch, small groans came from Red's mouth.

"Now... let's get this thing out."

Deliberately slow, Lorelei zipped down Red's jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. "What are we working with her?" giggled Lorelei as she pulled down the boxers, pleasantly surprised at the size and girth of his 9 inch dick. She slowly stroked it, she was experienced, no doubt about that. "Fuck..." moaned Red as Lorelei began to give him a handjob. Making the handjob more erotic, Lorelei began running her tongue over any area not occupied by her hand, making Red moan louder. She began speeding up the pace.

Pre-cum begin to drip from the head of Red's dick, "Ahhh,"" he moaned, even louder this time, Lorelei giggled. Deciding to add even more to the handjob, Lorelei began to lightly touch Red's balls, the Pokemon Trainer was close to cumming, he knew that. "Fuck! I'm close!" he shouted, overwhelmed with pleasure, "Please cum, I'd love your hot, sticky cum all over me!." Lorelei seductively said.

"I'm cumming!"

Lorelei smiled as thick ropes of jizz came out of Red's nice, long cock, coating not only her hand, but her hair, face and clothes. "Good, that's just what I wanted to see and taste," smiled Lorelei, licking the cum off her hand, "But now for the main event, I need it."

Red watched as Lorelei stripped out of her cum covered clothes, her beautiful, c-cup breasts and moist pussy becoming visible, Lorelei lied on her back. "Whenever your ready," she winked, Red crawled on top of her, his large shaft viable, "Come on now, don't be shy, put it in!" demanded Lorelei. Lining up her slit with his huge dick, Red inserted the head into Lorelei's pussy, it was very tight and very warm. "Fuck! You're so tight!" shouted Red, pushing his whole dick inside of her, "Fuck yeah I'm tight, fuck me!" moaned Lorelei.

Thrusting his cock into Lorelei's unbelievably tight and hot pussy, Red let out a big groan as he begin to thrust, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room, "Fuck! I love your big, dick, fuck me harder," Red complied with harder and faster thrusts, the moans between the two became more intense as both reached their climaxes, "FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Red, cumming into Lorelei's tight vagina while Lorelei repeated Red's name possibly hundreds of times.

After both had recovered, Lorelei winked and said, "That was good, we should do that again sometime."

That was the first lemon, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Update and Requests

Hello. Yes, I am not dead. I'm really sorry for not updating this in nearly a year but, I've had troubles with computers, personal issues, school, all that sorta stuff. But I think I'm ready to get back into this. But I need ideas, ideas and motivation, put any pairing (remember, yuri, yaoi and Pokemon x Pokemon or Pokemon x people pairings are all allowed) into the comments, preferably multiple so I don't just... run out of ideas again. 

Thank you for waiting and I look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
